My kind of gift
by Feion Phylar
Summary: Sepiroth gets a special gift for christmas one he'll never forget. Bondage. yaoi. S/C


Authors note: Finally I posted! This fic is dedicated to my new and great friend Tenshi No Warui. Sorry this is soooo late girl but merry Christmas and happy New Year!! Hope you like it so far! There will definitely be more!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own final fantasy 7 or any of its characters. You know the drill.  
  
Chapter 1: Gift  
  
Christmas, nonsense, this stupid holiday. Absolutely none. They say it's about giving and  
  
receiving and being happy, if it was I would be happy too but I'm not. All these lights,  
  
decorations smiles songs just make me want to barf. I often wondered if I was a good boy  
  
if I'd be getting what I wanted for Christmas. A smile comes on my face at that thought.  
  
I must be dreaming your right, I Sepiroth must be dreaming. Santa doesn't have murders  
  
on his list.He'd be too afraid to deliver at my home if I owned a tree.This foolish season I  
  
don't even see why I'm thinking about it so much. I should be on my way to that broken  
  
down apartment I live in. Funny huh, great warrior, to evil dude, to the bottom of the  
  
totem pole. Just as worthless and pathetic as these humans I'm surrounded by. My  
  
apartment building isn't much but not like I care I just sleep there my days are spent  
  
hanging around. After being defeated by Cloud and his friends, I was killed but revived.  
  
You could say I was given a second chance. I'm not so sure why, makes no sense when it  
  
will never be the same. You know the saying Good guys always win, and bad guys lose.  
  
Oh god I'm even starting to think like these people. I just need to rest my silvery little  
  
head. Getting inside my reck of my apartment I make my way straight to the fridge.  
  
Opening the rusty fridge that looks like its been here for absolutely ages, I take one  
  
glance, and make a note to my self. ' Must do some grocery shopping'. Things hasn't  
  
been the best since my last battle, which was 5 years ago but the again nothing ever was  
  
for me. Black boots scuff the carpet as I drag my weary form to my bedroom. I take a  
  
seat near my bedroom window before I take my shower for the night. I watch closely  
  
the city lights, the buzzing of the streets, the people and lastly at the moon. At this, one  
  
person comes to mind, Cloud Strife. I will never forget his blue eyes or his chocobo  
  
blond hair. My insides twist and churn at the thought of him. It happens every time.  
  
Though I rarely admit it to myself, I've always held some sort of attraction to the young  
  
male. I remember first meeting him in soldier days. He was so egar, determined to  
  
become a warrior just like me. He wasn't so cold and shut off back then, but who am I to  
  
speak when I'm the cause of his change. I really need to stop speaking about him it hurts  
  
too much. Would it be a lie if I said I loved him, maybe. It would be a lie if I said I  
  
didn't. I'm so confused I feel a headache coming on, all those Christmas carols from the  
  
apartment next door isn't helping any. Quickly I just grab something out to wear to bed.  
  
It isn't much a pair of black boxers and a white shirt. Lazily I step in the shower  
  
knowing my thoughts will all be plagued by him. When is it not? Every time I think  
  
about him, I think how much he must hate me, despise me. I've killed so many who  
  
wouldn't. Its hard to believe I got a second chance. Every time I remember the almost  
  
hurt and determined look on his face before he gave me my finishing blow; I cant help  
  
but think what if he cares about me just a little. Then all of that is blown away when  
  
visions of our past come to mind. We were never lovers not even friends he wouldn't  
  
care. I need to stop, I really do its not helping the situation. A crazier thought comes to  
  
mind right then as I end my shower session. If that fat guy with the white beard and red  
  
outfit was real, and I was good would he bring me what I wanted for Christmas? I almost  
  
laugh at the hilarious thought, convinced now I've gone psychotic. Pushing my long  
  
silvery hair behind me I step out of the shower stall dripping wet. I glance quickly to see  
  
if I've changed any, and the mirror assures me nothing has. I'm still tall, creamy, lean,  
  
have great abs, hair, smile and eyes. Gorgeous. I almost smile at the conceited thought.  
  
Stepping out into my bed room in the nude a huge box in the middle of the room catches  
  
my attention. Cautiously I approach it. A gift? And a quite large one at that. Red and  
  
white with green bows. Raising a slender eyebrow my curiosity seems to get the better of  
  
me. Surely if its someone sent to kill it wasn't happening. I quickly grab my sweat pants  
  
and slip into them before moving to open the box, sword in hand. I round the box twice  
  
before my hand rests on the large green bows. " Here goes nothing." I tug on the bow  
  
pulling it loose cause the sides of the box to fall at my feet. What I see lying seductively  
  
in the box clad in a red makes my heart leap into my throat. " Cloud?!" 


End file.
